Lemony Juice
by YandereTetoKasane
Summary: A collection of lemon one-shots, including official characters and my OC's.
1. Chapter UNO O:

**Based off two of my friends..lol. Being the yaoi fangirl I am, I HAD to do this. (Though I did feel more perverted then usual talking about their "stuff" xD)Hope you enjoy.**

**Rin and Len: Plaid does not own Vocaloid, or Kyoyan. **

**I wish I did, though. Anyways, onto the story. Owo**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Kyoyan leaned against his computer chair, yawning lightly. He had been up since six working on a work assignment, yet it was still only half done. He got up from the computer chair and began to walk towards the bedroom doorway when he noticed a cute teal-haired boy already standing in it.

"Hi, Mikuo." He grinned at the younger boy, who gave a delighted smile back.

"Hey, Kyo. " The boy walked forward and wrapped his arms around the neko's waist, causing him to blink.

"I need to get to the kitchen, Mikuo." Kyo said in a light tone. Instead of letting go, the teal-haired boy tightened his hold.

Out of boredom and idle lust, Kyo leaned forward and licked the tip of the tealettes nose, causing the boy to pant with a light blush.

"Do it, Kyo." Mikuo said in a soft voice, practically filled with need. He looked up at the white-haired neko with lust-filled eyes.

With a smirk, Kyo leaned forward and teasingly nibbled and sucked on Mikuo's neck.

To his surprise, Mikuo closed the space between their lips and began to kiss him passionately, almost hungrily.

Kyo did not object, instead licking the teal-haired boys lips, asking for entrance. Mikuo opened his lips almost immediately and began to twine his tongue with Kyo's, who began to purr deeply.

Kyo gripped the younger boy's hips and began to grind against him roughly, causing Mikuo to break the kiss.

"Aah..aah~" The tealette panted lightly.

Recapturing Mikuo's lips into another burning kiss, Kyoyan began to run his hands up and down Mikuo's back, almost rhythmically. To his enjoyment, he found Mikuo's hands rubbing his ass , causing Kyo's purring to become louder. He deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Mikuo's as the tealette kissed back excitedly.

Kyo broke the kiss and leaned his head back a bit, looking at the younger boy. "Needy today, aren't we?" He purred seductively.

"Shut up." Mikuo grumbled, a red tint in his cheeks. Kyo smirked a bit then leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Mikuo's waist and nibbling his ear gently.

Kyo suddenly let out a pant as Mikuo's hand found his member through his pants. Slowly but confidently Mikuo's hands began to rub up and down it, causing Kyo to throw back his head and pant lightly.

"N-nyaa..~" He mewled in delight.

With sudden ferocity, Mikuo grabbed the bottom of Kyo's shirt and began to try and lift it over his head. Kyo helped and threw the article of clothing into the corner of the room, unzipping his pants quickly. Mikuo followed suit, and soon their clothes were strewn over the floor.

Kyo pushed Mikuo onto the bed so he was on his stomach and, after a quick nod from the younger boy, he grabbed his shoulders lightly and thrust into him.

The mattress squeaked in protest as Kyo thrusted harder and deeper into Mikuo, moaning loudly and endlessly.

Mikuo clenched the bed sheets in-between his fingers and let out whimpers and short moans as Kyo found his special spot each time.

With one final deep thrust Kyo released into Mikuo and slumped over him, panting loudly. Mikuo came soon after, letting out a pleasure-filed cry.

Kyo held Mikuo to him as drowsiness took over, then fell into a blissful sleep.

=0=0=0=0=0=

As sunlight streamed into the large house, a feminine voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Kyo, Mikuo, Kaito says it's time to get up!"

Her calls fell on deaf ears, as the mentioned pair were now sleeping in each others arms.

A hand jiggled the doorknob before the door flew open, a girl with short blond hair and a white headband stepping into the room.

"You gu-" She cut off as she saw the scene before her. She quickly swiveled around and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

At the kitchen table, Rin talked to her twin brother, Len as he ate his morning breakfast.

"Len?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I borrow one of your yaoi mangas?"

"Rin..why do you have a nosebleed?"

=0=0=0=0=0=

**D'ohohoho! Sorry, had to throw that last bit in there. ;)**

**I unleashed about 56% of my perverted mind into this fic. (Yes, 56%. Full 100% would have this pairing mindlessly screwing like rabbits EVERYWHERE. :D) **

**So, yup yup. My first Yaoi (and first M-rated) Fic!**

**Hope you enjoyed. :P**

**-Plaid**


	2. One Lonely Street

In the quiet streets of Italy, something was growling.

A teenage girl, around sixteen or seventeen, was currently sitting on a brick fence, the source of the noise. She had light violet hair that reached her shoulders, and two furry black wolf ears were poking out of the short hair. She had bright purple eyes that were currently squinted angrily, and the large, loose white sweater she was wearing reached her knees. She wore no shoes, and a large, furry black tail was bristling angrily. As she sat there, she lightly traced her fingers against a large black collar on her neck, with a single silver tag on it, bearing the words, "This Lycan/Inukami belongs to Jake."

Passerby would glance at her, sometimes murmuring to their companions about, "Weirdos" or, "Cosplayers."

Once a boy had whipped out his camera and taken a picture, obviously thinking she was paid to do this. She had let her fangs grow and snapped at him, crushing the camera he dropped while running.

If only the humans knew that she WAS a real lycan, as she was the seventh daughter in her family to be born, also under a full moon.

"Where is that ass?" She snarled to herself two hours later. The quiet, lamp post-lit street reamined silent.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist from behind, prompting her to squeak. "Miss me?" A smooth, masculine voice purred.

"Jake!" She squeaked out. Immediately her tail began to wag as she turned around, flinging her arms around the male.

Jake grinned at her. He had dark, short brown and red hair, concealed beneath a dark, navy blue hoodie with no sleeves (Plaid knew that he also had wolf ears hidden underneath the hood). A gray shirt lay underneath, with the sleeves torn and ripped. He wore a necklace bearing a small black cross pendant. He wore baggy blue jeans, and as he raised his arms to hug her back, two silver rings on his right hand glittered in the lamp light. Despite his name, he was actually quite skinny and lean.

"So you DO miss me when I leave. And you always act so tough around the team, Plaid." He smirked at her.

Plaid rolled her eyes. "Of course I miss you, you jerk. You're my fiancé after all." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, tail wagging furiously.

The brunette smirked but kissed her back, a light blush on his cheeks.

After a brief yet heated make-out session the two pulled away from each other and just sat there holding one another, content to be in the other's arms.

Suddenly the lycan gave a small gasp as Jake rubbed his hand against her pussy though her tiny black shorts.

She whimpered and buried her face in his neck, blushing furiously as he continued his ministrations, chuckling.

"So Plaidy likes this, hmm?" He said, smirking.

"S-shut up." She whimpered out.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her shorts and panties away with the other hand, sticking a finger in her and pumping it in and out slowly.

"A-aah~" She moaned lightly, tail puffing up. He continued, adding another finger and pumping faster.

She panted and whimpered, bucking to meet his fingers.

"Y-you know I'm in heat...that's why i'm..AH! Letting you..mmph..do this.." She groaned out.

"Mhm." He added another finger, causing Plaid to howl lightly.

Suddenly, he pulled his hand away, prompting a small whine to escape her.

He smirked at her and licked his fingers. "Hmm..cherry." She looked up at him angrily, a deep blush on her cheeks.

"S-shut up Jake." She growled.

Suddenly, he pulled her off the fence and swiveled her around, placing her on the ground.

She looked at him curiously until a small zipping noise prompted her to perk her ears up.

She groaned, even though her tail began to wag again.

"You horny bastard." She laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and moved forward as a wonderful feeling arose in her lower regions, causing her to moan loudly.

"Yup, but I'm YOUR horny bastard. Besides, it's mating season." He groaned out while pumping in and out of her, indicating to the white collar on his neck with the same silver tag, only having it bearing, "This Lycan belongs to Plaid."

She smiled and kissed him as he continued thrusting. Every time he entered her she gave a small gasp or moan of delight. Soon, Jake began to piston in forcefully. Plaid and Jake moaned loudly together as they climaxed.

"Love you Plaidy."

"Love you too, Baka.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**...Yeeahh..um, just something my boyfriend requested. We're the lycans in the story..O/o****..**

**Jake: It actually happened too!~**

**Plaid: Shut up Baka! /**


End file.
